Fuli (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Fuli is one of Kion's friends, and a member of the Lion Guard. She is the daughter of Fila and Kesho and sister of Nyeupe. Appearance Cub As a cub, most of Fuli's appearance is the same, except that she lacks the stripes on her head, and her spots are smaller and a lighter shade of brown. Her nose is bright pink, and her tail tip is a bit fluffier. Older Cub/Early Teen Her yellow fur is also a bit paler. Fuli has the appearance of a king cheetah with soft, vivid yellow fur, with many light brown spots and markings all over her body. Of these spots, she has five rectangular spots with smaller spots within them, as well as three spots on either side of her face, three on the top of each ear, and a small heart-shaped spot on her head. The heart-shaped spot on her head is bigger than it is when she’s older. Some are solid, while others have hollow centers. Her inner ears are light brown, rimmed with dark brown. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a pale creamy-yellow, as is the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color is a strong emerald green and she has black eyelashes. Her nose is a similar brown to that found in her ear, with a tawny brown bridge. Fuli is lithe and thin, with a light frame, large pointed ears, and a long tail, that is tapered at the base. Her jaw is sharp and prominent. On her left shoulder, she is shown to have the Mark of the Guard imprinted in dark orange. Teenager/Young Adult As a teenager, aside from growing taller with age, Fuli’s most prominent changes involve her markings, which noticeably change from light brown to a darker shade of brown to the point of almost appearing black. Likewise, the number of markings around her her legs has increased by one spot, while the markings around her body have changed in shape to the point of having spots within previously blank markings. Personality Entirely comfortable in her own spots, Fuli is a feline of pride. She is confident, bordering arrogant in her great running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. Fuli is more than confident, acting considerably cocky and haughty about her own incredible skills Fuli is a valuable member of the Lion Guard, being both brave and clever. Her disdain for other species does not interfere with her inner heroism, for Fuli is willing to jump in paw and tail to save the Pride Lands from harm. Like her friends, she will do what is necessary to keep the Circle of Life in balance, no matter how gritty the work. When interacting with those that she cares about, Fuli is shown to be very affectionate and gentle. History In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In The Orphans, While patrolling Nyani Grove, Fuli and the Guard stop Janja’s Clan from attacking a zebra herd in Chakula Plains. As they make their way back to the Lair, they encounter a young lion cub. Kion questions the cub, and he introduces himself as Kaka. Soon three other cubs arrive, and introduce themselves as Kaka’s siblings. Kion questions them, and the cubs reveal the death of their mother. Fuli and the Guard bring the cubs to Pride Rock. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy The Leopon Legacy Family Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Young Animals Category:Cubs Category:Pride Landers Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Siblings Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy